Liberalism
Liberalism is a political ideology purported to be based on the tenets of liberty and equality, but in actuality was a bourgeois philosophy that historically justified the oppressive status quo of imperialism and colonialism. Liberalism and Gentrification - Gavin Mueller, Jacobin "class affiliation produces racism. Racism isn’t just a bad feeling in your heart, as a liberal believes when she insists that she isn’t at all racist. It’s a force that emerges from the pressures of maintaining one’s own position, and the resentments that spring forth from this process. It produces fear and hatred of the poor for being poor, for having any pretense of being on equal footing with the propertied. It is a hatred for the potential threat to the property values which underpin a tenuous future among the professional middle class: blackness." Liberalism versus Socialism - Adam Kern "Philosophers of liberalism and socialism actually have very different visions for the world. They don’t disagree at all on the idea that spreading the wealth around is good for everybody. In fact, this idea finds one of its greatest expressions in the work of the philosopher of welfare liberalism, John Rawls. He proposed two principles of justice, one of which—the “Difference Principle”—claims that inequalities are permissible if and only if they benefit the worst-off person. Since many inequalities arising from the free market violate this principle, some wealth must be redistributed. The difference between liberals and socialists, rather, is founded on their different answers to this question: Can the principles by which I vote differ from the principles by which I live? Liberals say yes, they can. Rawls, for example, said that you must be guided by principles of distributive justice, such as the Difference Principle, only when you think about the basic structure of society. Roughly, those times are when you self-consciously think of yourself as a citizen: when you vote, when you debate political ideals, when you think about those ideals in your time alone. Otherwise, you don’t need to heed principles of distributive justice. So a liberal allows you to accept a salary that is four, ten, 100 times greater than that of the least well-off person in your society, so long as, when you step into the voting booth, you don a new hat and act so that all inequalities are arranged to benefit the least well-off." Race "Colourblindness" Race, Reform, and Retrenchment: Transformation and Legitimation in Antidiscrimination Law Kimberlé Williams Crenshaw "The neoconservative emphasis on formal colorblindness, she argues, fails to recognize the indeterminacy of civil rights laws and the force of lingering racial disparities. The Critical scholars, who emphasize the legitimating role of legal ideology and legal rights rhetoric, are substantially correct, according to Professor Crenshaw, but they fail to appreciate the choices and possibilities available to an oppressed group such as Blacks. The Critics, she suggests, ignore the singular power of racism as a hegemonic force in American society. Blacks have been created as a subordinated "other," and formal reform has merely repackaged racism. Antidiscrimination law, she argues, has largely succeeded in eliminating the symbolic manifestations of racial oppression, but has allowed the perpetuation of material subordination of Blacks." Racial Liberalism - Charles W. Mills “We’re all just different!” How Intersectionality is Being Colonized by White People "Liberalism as an ideology emphasizes reform – relatively small tweaks to fundamentally unjust systems – that preserve the overarching structure and as a result poses little threat to the racial contract." If Kim Kardashian ‘doesn’t See Color’, How Did She Date So Many Black Men? - AfroPunk By Erin White, November 9, 2017 "For those of you who haven’t been paying any attention whatsoever “colorblindness” isn’t a thing. And worse, when people claim it what they’re really doing is denying responsibility for changing racial dynamics as they exist today. Colorblindness is only a good thing if you think that racial color is a bad thing. There’s no positive reason to claim not to visually see and consciously acknowledge parts of someone’s identity. And doing so only allows the colorblind to forfeit responsibility for understanding the complex issues and experiences other people face because of race. White women like Kim Kardashian who profess colorblindness (inconsistently, at that) while simultaneously surrounding themselves with black men and black cultural as if to enshrine themselves in a negrophilia paradise, are fetishizing blackness while using colorblindness as a scapegoat for their racism." Liberal Racism "Promoting Western values" "-X- culture is just not compatible with Western society." |AlJazeera://Why is Ben Affleck defending Islam?> (TW: examples of blatant Islamisia in Hollywood, Bill Maher, Sam Harris) "During the 10-minute row, Bill Maher said Islam is the only religion that's "like the mafiabecause it will f***ing kill you if you say the wrong thing, draw the wrong picture, write the wrong book". neuroscientist, Sam Harris said: "We're misled to think that the fundamentalists are the fringe." He tried to patronise Affleck: "Ben, let me unpack this for you...," and proceeded to use a metaphor of concentric circles, the central circle representing jihadists who want to kill apostates, and the next one representing Islamists who aren't entirely murderous. These two circles, he trotted out bizarrely, represent 20 percent of the Muslim world, according to "a bunch of poll results". Outside the two circles are the rest of Muslims, who are all conservative and hold troubling views about human rights, women, and homosexuality." "So why is it so important for pundits and chat show hosts, who are intent on presenting themselves as educated and liberal, to trash Islam with simplifying, blanket statements? Taking a cue from Harris, let me "break it down" into circles. My three circles aren't concentric; they overlap, and can lead to infinite combinations and variations. The circles correspond to (a) pundits who are less liberal and more racist than they claim to be, (b) pundits who have overriding political agendas and very consciously promote half-truths and stereotypes in order to influence large audiences who don’t have the time or inclination to do their own research, and © all remaining pundits. There is a poll out there somewhere showing that category (b) accounts for 20 percent of pundits worldwide, and 70 percent of pundits in the Christian, English-speaking world."Category:Liberalism Category:Politics Category:Philosophy